fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Iskander
This page contains information about Iskander in Fate/Another. Innates Charisma *'Mana Cost: Passive **''Gives Iskander and nearby allies within 700 range 5 armor and 5 health regeneration.'' Skills Military Tactics * Mana Cost: Variable **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q ***Lv 1: Iron Wall Defense and Ambush. ***Lv 2: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush and Emergency Call. ***Lv 3: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call and Artifice. ***Lv 4: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call, Artifice, and Banner of Victory. ***Lv 5: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call, Artifice, Banner of Victory, and Barricade. **'Global Cooldown:' 10 seconds. **'Special:' Contains spells inside. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics - Removes Global Cooldown and improves skills inside. Iron Wall Defense * Mana Cost: None **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q **'While active, it will be consumed to give Iskander a 1000 health shield when Spatha is used.' **'Duration of Shield:' 10 seconds. **'Duration of Buff:' 30 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Allows Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio to also activate the shield. **'Additional Info:' The shield can only be activated once as activating it will change the duration of the buff to 3 seconds. Ambush * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' W **'A trap that slows for 50% attack and move speed and silences enemies caught inside for 2 seconds.' **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Health:' 300 **'Area:' 300 **'Preparation Time:' 1(0.5) seconds. **'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds. **'Duration:' 30 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Reduces preparation time to 0.5 from 1 seconds. Emergency Call * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' E **'Recalls nearby allies, providing a strategical asset during battle.' **'Range:' 800 **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Heals allies for 500 health over 10 seconds out of combat. Artifice * Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' R **'Target enemy becomes un-allied with everyone for 3 seconds.' **'Range:' 800(1000) **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Increases range to 1000. Banner of Victory * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' A **'Summons a Banner that has 1000 health and increases nearby allied units Attack and Movement Speeds by 20%. Increases allied Health Regen by 20 per second. Increases allied Magic Resistance by 5%' **'Area of Effect:' 1000(1500) **'Duration:' 10 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Increases AoE to 1500. Barricade * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' D **'Summons 5 Barricades with 1500(2500) health that provides 20 armor to allies within 1000(1500) range.' **'Special': Can block projectiles such as C Rank Scroll and Broken Phantasm. **'Range:' 800 **'Duration:' 3 (10) seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Increases health to 2500 and provides 20 armor to nearby allies within 1500 range. Increases duration to 10 seconds. Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Summons Spatha to do a lightning attack, doing damage and slowing targets in the area by 99% movement speed.'' ***Lv 1: 300(500) damage and 1 second slow. ***Lv 2: 370(570) damage and 1.25 second slow. ***Lv 3: 440(640) damage and 1.5 second slow. ***Lv 4: 510(710) damage and 1.75 second slow. ***Lv 5: 580(780) damage and 2 second slow. **'Area of Effect:' 425(625) **'Cast Range:' 700(1000) **'Pause Time:' 1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 18(13) seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved Spatha - Increases damage and AoE by 200. Increases cast range to 1000. Reduces cooldown by 5 seconds. Adds a 25% attack speed slow. **'Additional Info:' Command Seals(F3), other abilities, items and movement commands cannot be used when casting. Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Summons Iskanders' chariot and rides around doing damage to nearby enemies when summoned then damage per second. The wheels do a separate damage than can only be applied one time on the same unit. can only hit Archer once but can hit Archer then Caster. Is also AoE and can hit all units at the same time.'' ***Lv 1: 50 damage per second and 200 on first contact with enemy. ***Lv 2: 75 damage per second and 250 on first contact with enemy. ***Lv 3: 100 damage per second and 300 on first contact with enemy. ***Lv 4: 125 damage per second and 350 on first contact with enemy. ***Lv 5: 150 damage per second and 400 on first contact with enemy. **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Summon Time:' 1 seconds **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 34 seconds **'Upgrade:' Wheel of Gordias. Adds a trail of fire dealing 50 damage per second that last 5 seconds and has a width of 300. Unlocks Lightning Storm - Spatha. **'Special:' Has separate movement speed of 350/390/430/470/510. Iskander cannot stop moving during the duration unless he is stunned. **'Additional Info:' Lightning Storm - Spatha and Assault of Glory are use-able for the duration. Lightning Storm - Spatha (This spell is from 4th attribute, regular spatha is still W and is mentioned to not change in his E details) *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Iskander summons a lightning storm that randomly targets areas within an area around Iskander, doing damage, stunning and slowing enemies.'' **'Damage per Lightning Strike:' 50+ (20 x Level of Lightning Storm - Spatha) **'Area of Effect of Lightning:' 200 **'Range:' 500 **'Stun Duration:' 0.1 seconds **'Slow Percent:' 99% **'Duration of Slow:' 3 seconds **'Amount of Bolts:' 20 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds **'Special:' Requires Wheel of Gordias to be used. **'Additional Info:' Cannot be reset with Command Seals(F3). Assault of Glory *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R **''Iskander charges to the area damaging and pushing enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 600(900) damage and 400(600) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 2: 700(1000) damage and 450(650) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 3: 800(1100) damage and 500(700) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 4: 900(1200) damage and 550(750) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 5: 1000(1300) damage and 600(800) range knock back on collision. **'Range:' 1500 **'Upgrade:' Wheel of Gordias Increases damage and knock back distance by 200. **'Special:' Ends any duration remaining of Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio **'Additional Info:' Enemies pushed into terrain will take 200 additional damage and will be stunned for 1 second. Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Reality Marble **'Hotkey:' R **'Iskander uses his Reality Marble transporting anyone nearby to it. Units cannot be controlled. Knights always deal 40 damage to units they pass through and do not stop to attack.' **'Lv 1:' Footman - Normal Damage 20, Archer - Spear Damage 10, Catapult - Splash Damage 40. **'Lv 2:' Footman - Normal Damage 25, Archer - Spear Damage 15, Catapult - Splash Damage 80. **'Lv 3:' Footman - Normal Damage 30, Archer - Spear Damage 20, Catapult - Splash Damage 120. **'Lv 4:' Footman - Normal Damage 35, Archer - Spear Damage 25, Catapult - Splash Damage 160. **'Lv 5:' Footman - Normal Damage 40, Archer - Spear Damage 30, Catapult - Splash Damage 200. **'Range:' 1200 **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 54 seconds **'Special:' Replaces spells with new ones. Cannot be used while inside Unlimited Blade Works. **'Additional Info:' Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha does not get replaced. When used before Unlimited Blade Works and then transported to Unlimited Blade Works, the effects of the spell will be brought into Unlimited Blade Works and will end when Unlimited Blade Works ends. Kings' Order - Siege *'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' D **'Catapults fire 10 boulders at random areas. They explode dealing 350 physical damage to the area and stunning for 0.5 seconds.' **'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds **'AoE of Boulders:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Special:' Scales with level of Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' F **'Summons 10 controllable units.' **'General:' Health: 1000, Mana: 0, Damage: 40/55/70/85/100-Normal, Attack Speed: 1.6, Armor: 5-Large, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Heal (5 Mana, 100 Health, Auto-Cast) **'Infantry:' Health: 600, Mana: 0 Damage: 30/35/40/45/50-Dagger, Attack Speed: 1.8, Armor: 2-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: **'Archer:' Health: 400, Mana: 5, Damage: 20/25/30/35/40-Spear, Attack Speed: 1.5, Armor: 0-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Searing Arrows (5 Mana, 35 Damage, Auto-Cast) **'Catapult:' Health: 1500, Mana: 0, Damage: 100/150/200/250/300-Splash, Attack Speed: 2.5, Armor: 2-Large, Movement Speed: 350, Skills: Flaming Boulders (Attacks leave fire on the ground dealing 6 damage once then 3 damage per second. Lasts 4 seconds.) **'Special:' Scales with level of Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi Kings' Order - Charge *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q **'Summons a wave of knights that deal 400 physical damage' **'Stun Duration:' 0.5 seconds **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 6 seconds **'Special:' Scales with level of Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi Kings' Order - Barricade *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' E **'Summons 5 Barricades that are arranged depending on what is in the area and where Iskander is. Barricades have 1500(2500) health and 0 Creep Armor. Provides 20 armor to allies within 1000(1500) range.' **'Special:' Can block projectiles such as C Rank Scroll and Broken Phantasms **'Range:' 800 **'Duration:' 6 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Improved Military Tactics Increases health to 2500 and provides 20 armor to nearby allies within 1500 range. Kings' Order - Barrage *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' R **'Iskander orders a barrage of arrows to enemies within the area while he is channeling dealing magic damage.' **'Damage:' 100/125/150/175/200 **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Area of Effect:' 1000 **'Stun Duration:' 0.01 seconds **'Channel Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 3 seconds **'Special:' Scales with level of Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi Attributes Improved Military Tactics *'Stats Required:' 15 **'Removes Global Cooldown of Military Tactics' **'Iron Wall Defense:' Allows Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio to also activate the shield. **'Ambush:' Preparation time reduced to 0.5 from 1 second. **'Emergency Call:' Allies recalled are healed for 500 health over 10 seconds when out of combat. **'Artifice:' Range increased to 1500. **'Banner of Victory:' Increases range to 1500. **'Barricade:' Increases health to 2500, nearby allies gain 20 armor and increases duration to 10 seconds. Gordian Knot *'Stats Required:' 10 **While using Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio, anytime Iskander takes 150 damage (after resistances) he has a 20% chance to block the damage and stuns the enemy for 0.3 seconds and also slows the enemy who activated the effect by 30% for 3 seconds. Improved Spatha *'Stats Required:' 10 **Increases attack speed by 50%. Increases damage and AoE of Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha by 200. Increases cast range to 1000. Reduces cooldown by 5 seconds. Now slows for 25% attack speed as well. Wheel of Gordias *'Stats Required:' 15 **Allows Iskander to use Lightning Storm - Spatha during Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio. Adds a trail of fire to Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio with a width of 300 dealing 50 damage per second and lasts for 5 seconds. Gives Iskander 50 movement speed. Increases the damage and knock back distance of Assault of Glory by 200. Signal of the Ghost Valley(Combo) *'Activation:' Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi, Kings' Order - Barricade, Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements and Kings' Order - Siege. (REFD) within 7 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Deals 1000 physical damage to the front of rider's facing angle and pushes enemies back 300 range.' **'Deals 700 damage to a single enemy in Army of the King and inflicts the targeted enemy with a smoke screen (fade time : 2 seconds)' **'Fires 128 arrows at random dealing 300 magic damage each.' **'Launches catapult siege attacks to 10 random locations that deals 800 physical damage each' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1300 **'Duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds